


Bedtime

by platinumnib



Series: Babygirl [1]
Category: Epica, Nightwish
Genre: Ageplay, Bedtime, Cute, F/F, MD/LG, Smoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: Simone is Floor's little, and she should go to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be a dear and take the time to leave a review. Thanks!

Simone was in effect a lot quieter than her shows let on, and a very uncomplicated woman. She loved good food and drink, beautiful night skies and furry animals, but most of all she loved to use Floor’s lap as a cushy pillow while sweet endearments were murmured in her ear.

Being ‘little’, that was her aegis against the agitation of rockstardom she still couldn’t bear. A mental safe haven where she was cherished and cared for and the worse that could happen was no dessert or a few swats on her butt from the woman she loved.

Simone was minutes away from falling asleep in front of a Dutch romance, wearing nothing but panties and a tanktop to fight back the barely supportable summer evening heat, when Floor leant down and kissed her temple, making her lips curl up in a half-conscious smile.

“Bedtime is in ten minutes, sleepyhead.” 

“How about you?”

“I’m big. I’m allowed to stay a little longer,” Floor said with a smile. 

“Not going to bed without my six foot stuffy” she mumbled without even opening her eyes.

Floor stroked the soft skin on her girlfriend’s bare leg for a moment, relishing the warmth Simone exuded and the sight of her pretty face with its muscles fully relaxed and her hair spread all over the couch. Everything about their situation was deeply satisfying. There was no work to be done, no plane to be caught, no infuriating managers to refrain from insulting; just her and the beautiful red-headed angel, and the quiet night surrounding them.

“Alright, princess, I’ll go with you,” she finally decided.

But Simone didn’t move an inch.

“Just go on if you want to, I’ll sleep here.”

“You just said you wanted mommy to go with you!”

“I changed my mind. I’ll sleep here,” she repeated.

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Why?”

“You’ll have nightmares if I’m not here to hold you. Or even worse, you’ll fall off the couch and I’ll be sad. Please, sweetheart, come with me and sleep on a proper bed.”

A cheeky sort of grin played on Simone’s mouth - and she made sure her mommy could see it.

“I don’t think I can walk.”

“Don’t be such a little sloth, the bedroom’s literally five steps away.”

“I can’t. If you want me there, you have to carry me there.”

Floor let out a sigh, shaking her head. Ever since Simone had discovered her girlfriend could carry her without much of a hassle, she never missed out on a chance of being lugged around like a child instead of moving on her own. Floor found it very endearing to have their bodies so close to one another, but as a ‘mommy’, she had to put her foot down sometimes and keep her little from being too lazy.

Simone did look tired, though.

“Come on, baby,” she surrendered. “If I don’t carry you to bed, you’ll fall on the ground just to spite me, won’t you?” 

She stood up first before turning to the sleeper. Placing her hands under Simone’s butt, she carefully lifted her up and held her against her bosom, feeling legs wrap around her waist and arms around her neck. 

It wasn’t half uncomfortable, actually; if she was honest, Floor would even say it was her favorite way of holding her little.

“I love you, Smoony,” she whispered.

No answer came, as the girl’s breathing had steadied and her eyes closed for good. Now it was all about laying her in bed without waking her again.


End file.
